Minimally invasive medical techniques are intended to reduce the amount of tissue that is damaged during medical procedures, thereby reducing patient recovery time, discomfort, and harmful side effects. Such minimally invasive techniques may be performed through natural orifices in a patient anatomy or through one or more surgical incisions. Clinicians may insert medical tools through these natural orifices or incisions to reach a target tissue location. Medical tools include instruments such as therapeutic instruments, diagnostic instruments, and surgical instruments. To reach the target tissue location, a minimally invasive medical tool may navigate natural or surgically created passageways in anatomical systems such as the lungs, the colon, the intestines, the kidneys, the heart, the circulatory system, or the like.
Some medical instruments may be operated controlled through use of a user control device. Specifically, certain motions of the user control device cause corresponding movements of the medical instrument. To reduce the risk of patient injury, systems and methods that provide effective and safe motion mapping between the user control device and the medical instrument are needed.